Duplicity
by Sandpiper
Summary: Alternate Universe: Noah does not die in Snowman. Sydney goes away with him, and later discovers who he really is. Brief S/N romance and S/V.
1. Chapter 1

Mackey, Australia  
  
"Dixon I just saw two, I just saw three guards they're dead. Dixon?!" I said frantically into my Comm device, getting only static in reply. I dropped it and removed the transmitter belt; I had a bad feeling about this, and wanted to be as agile as possible just in case trouble showed up. Suddenly my attention was drawn to another room by the sound of dishes being dropped and someone moaning. I quickly made my way toward the source of the noise. I made it just in time to see Calder a second before he died.  
  
"Oh no! Calder!" I exclaimed, attracting the attention of his assassin. He was wearing a ski mask and holding an ice pick, The Snowman. We stared at each other for a second before I charged at him using various kickboxing techniques, which he met with obvious skill. I managed to get in a good punch in the face, and it threw him long enough for me to be able to slam his head against the edge of the counter and knock the ice pick out of his hand. I shoved him to the floor and grabbed the ice pick off the counter. I got in a few more kicks and punches in before he hit me in the stomach with a cutting board. After a couple more hits the cutting board broke. His next weapon was a meat mallet. I managed to intercept with a frying pan; however, he eventually kicked me in the chin, which threw me back against the counter. My hand closed around a knife and a whirled around just in time to avoid another swing from The Snowman. In a matter of seconds he had me on my back on the counter with the mallet firmly against my neck, and twisted my wrist until I had to drop the knife. I brought my left leg up with the intention of kicking him upside the head, this plan however back fired with I accidentally kicked the hanging rack above us. The misplaced kick rattled it just enough to knock off one of the cast iron pans, which fell right into my face. I woke up when I heard someone calling my name. "Syd are you alright?!" Dixon said  
  
looking down at me in alarm. "Ca-, Calder," I managed to gasp out, "Calder's dead."  
  
"I know, we've got an extraction team on the way. Whoever it was got away, we haven't been able to find him." Dixon said regretfully. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, only to have about a gallon of blood drain out of my nose and into my mouth. I instantly gagged and began coughing it onto my chin and down my shirt.  
  
"Careful, careful!" Dixon said and gently held a towel against my nose, almost as if I were his little sister and had hurt myself falling off my bike. I smiled at him gratefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Los Angeles  
  
"Jesus Christ, Sydney!" were the first words out of Vaughn's mouth when I arrived for my debriefing.  
  
"It's just bruised, it looks much worse that it really is." I sighed, rubbed it slightly to show him, and then forced myself not to wince. Even the very slight touch hurt like hell. I thought to myself about how fun it would be explaining my lovely purple nose to Will and Francie, and made a mental note to stop at the drugstore to buy cover up before going home.  
  
Vaughn shook his head a sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Syd. We didn't get word that The Snowman was in Mackey until you were already there."  
  
"I know," I said with a nod, "he got to Calder before I could get to him. So there goes my chance at finding my mother."  
  
"We'll keep looking. I'll let you know if there's any sign of Khasinau or The Snowman." He reassured me.  
  
I nodded trying to hide my disappointment, "Thank you." I knew I wouldn't find my mother overnight, but patience is a quality that the Bristows never had in abundance. Francie was out when I got home that night. I noticed the plane ticket on my desk as I was drying my hair after taking a long, hot shower. I picked it up and ran my fingers along the edges. As impossible as it was, Noah's offer was quite appealing. There were so many times when I wanted nothing more than to just run away from everything, but I couldn't. Even if I gave in and ran away from them my problems would not go away, they would always be there waiting to catch up with me some day. I sighed wishing that it didn't feel so painful. I'm not stupid, I knew that that Noah said about leaving because he was in love with me and it scared him isn't the strongest of excuses. What did he have to be so scared of? If he really loved me that much than why did he just accept it so easily when he thought I was blowing him off by not meeting him in San Pedro? Also about a million other arguments that could beat it to shreds, but just because it's the oldest excuse in the book doesn't necessarily mean it's not true. There are some guys who are scared of their emotions, maybe he was one of them and I just never knew it. I wondered to myself if I actually saw a future with Noah. Marriage? A family? Five years ago I could have easily, but after knowing Danny it seemed, not out of the question, but much less likely.  
  
"Fucking insane!" I muttered to the ticket, then turned toward the closet to pack my overnight bag. I decided at that moment that I would go to Tuvalau, and I would find away to end this charade once and for all, and give Noah and I the closure we both deserve.  
  
Funafuti, Tuvalau  
  
It felt strange getting off a plane without having to scan to make sure I wasn't followed or to find the CIA agent that I was suppose to make a brush pass with. I stepped out into the terminal and stood around trying to decide what to do next. That question was answered for me when a pair of arms went around my waist.  
  
"Welcome to Tuvalau," Noah whispered in my ear. I turned to smile at him, and he smiled back then took my hand to lead me toward the exit, "Come on lets go."  
  
I slowly became aware that I was in a bedroom that I had no memory of entering. I must have fallen asleep on the way back from the airport.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Noah said, and handed me a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thank you," I said and yawned, "Mmmm..what time is it?"  
  
"About 11:45." He answered.  
  
I lowered the cup in mid-sip to stare at him, "What? You let me sleep until almost noon?"  
  
He laughed, "Let you? You were dead to the world."  
  
I glared at him lightly, "Yeah? Well who's fault is that for scheduling a flight that arrived at 2 AM?"  
  
He laughed again, "Well I just woke you up to tell you that there's something I really have to get done, so I'll be back in a few hours okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said and gave me a tender kiss on the lips before leaving. I was actually a little glad that he would be gone for a few hours. 'It'll give me time to strategize' I thought to myself and cringed. That sounded like I was breaking up with him. Well pretty much I was wasn't I? After all he had decided that he was going to run and I decided that I wasn't, so now what I had to think about were what I would say to him and when I would say it. 'Do I have to say anything?' a doubtful voice in my head asked. I knew I did, I would never be able to fully move on if I didn't do this....the only question was could I go through with it?  
  
I finished my orange juice then took a shower and changed out of the dusty clothes that wore on the plane. Noah's place was really nice, and it had an amazing view of the beach from a balcony outside the living room. I sighed regardless of my motive for coming it was very relaxing being there. The phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I walked inside to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me." the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, listen um..I just heard from my source. There's a big emergency and I have to go see him immediately so I won't get back until tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Oh." I responded. "I am so sorry. Listen there's a green Sedan outside, it's a rental car, and the keys are on a hook beside the fridge. Go into town and have dinner out or something don't just sit around the apartment all day." He said.  
  
"Noah-" I started to protest.  
  
"Syd promise me you will go!" He interrupted me.  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "Okay, okay I'll go."  
  
"Thank you, I will see you as soon as possible." Noah said.  
  
"Bye" I said, and waited until he hung up the phone. I thought for a moment then decided that I would go into the city. After all I finally managed to get some time off at SD-6; I might as well make the most of it.  
  
I drove into the city, explored for a while and eventually ended up doing some shopping. I bought two embroidered sarongs, figuring I'd give one to Francie, and an incredibly tacky shirt that I knew Will would get a kick out of. I was just making my way back to where I left the car with my bags when I spotted what was without a doubt the last thing I expected. 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even believe it myself. After all there was no way that the man I was standing here staring at was really Alexander Khasinau, was there? I told myself over and over again that it was impossible, but no matter how many times I told myself that, he just kept walking right past me. I stood dumbstruck for a moment as Khasinau and his three men rounded the corner. My first instinct was to go after them, but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. I had no back up; hell I didn't even have gun with me! Then again I'd wanted to find Khasinau for so long and now the opportunity has basically fallen into my lap, if I ignored it I might loose him yet again. I tossed my bags into the trunk, and hurried after Khasinau being sure to keep well out of sight as I went.  
  
I ended up following him to small restaurant, it is quite elegant looking, not the kind of place that I should go waltzing into wearing jeans and a red tank top. Oh well, so I ticked off the maitre d' a bit. I took a seat at the bar, ordered a cup of coffee, and pretended to read the menu while eaves dropping. I only heard bits and pieces of what they said, but basically the owner was on Khasinau's "list" and it was pay up time. I rolled my eyes at the thought that The Man had to resort to blackmailing restaurant owners for funds.  
  
The restaurant owner left once the payment was made "discretely" underneath the table. I couldn't hear what Khasinau said afterward, but I suddenly got the feeling I should leave.now! I motioned to the bartender for my check, and made my way toward the door all the while forcing my self to look completely casual, like I was not in a hurry. I made it outside before one of Khasinau's guards approached me.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I might be lost. Could you help," He asked holding a map in his hands.  
  
"Sure," I said with a smile, stepped forward as if to look at the map, and then took him out with a side kick. Once he was down a turned around, fully ready to haul ass. Fleeing was definitely the only option since I was outnumbered and unprepared. The only problem was I didn't see the second guard until the butt of his gun made contact with my head.  
  
I came to and slowly took in my surroundings. I was in a bed with my hands tied to the headboard, and the whole room seemed to rock in a steady motion. I didn't even have to think about it to figure out that I was on a boat. Through a window on the left wall I saw blue water and three small islands in a semicircle around us, an atoll. The door opened and Khasinau walked in. I quickly scooted back toward the headboard.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I demanded sounding a panicked as I possibly could.  
  
He offered no response, only asked me, "Whom do you work for?"  
  
I looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Work for? What are you talking about?!"  
  
He looked at me with a blandly irritated expression that I mostly associated with seeing Sloane use, "Do drop the innocent act, I do not find it amusing."  
  
"What act?!?!?" I shrieked and started crying, "I don't know what you're talking about! I just want to know what you want with me!!! What do you want?!?!"  
  
Before he could respond a guard burst through the door looking frazzled. He spoke to Khasinau in Russian. "Sir, there's a problem. We think there may be a security breech."  
  
Khasinau looked at him for a second and then responded in Russian, "Stay here and watch her until I get back." and then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I sighed, wondered if I could start working on my ropes without the guard noticing, then decided against it.  
  
After a few minutes I heard shouts and gun shoots coming from in the distance. The guard obviously heard it too; he tightened his grip on this gun and cautiously looked out the window. Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar figure in black crashed through. 'How did he get here?' I wondered briefly in the back of my mind.  
  
The guard aimed his gun, but The Snowman kicked it out of his hand and knocked him onto the floor. Meanwhile I pulled furiously at the thin plywood of the headboard until it broke and I managed to tear off the ropes. The Snowman had the guard on the floor by then, with the ice pick deep planted deeply inside his chest. I grabbed a broken piece of the headboard and knocked him over the head with it. He groaned and kicked my feet out from under me. It caused me to fall across his back, unconsciously racking my nails over his back as I went. I ended up on my back with something soft in my hand; it was his ski mask. When I looked up I was dumbstruck for the second time in two hours.  
  
"Noah?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Noah and I simply stared at each other in silence for a minute before speaking.  
  
"Syd," He began, flustered and out of breath from the fight with Khasinau's guard, "I can explain-"  
  
He never got the chance to though for at that moment the entire vessel began to shudder violently. I managed to pull myself up and stumbled through the hallway to the outer deck. As I suspected, we had gotten to close to one of the islands and were running aground on a sand bar. The captain was slumped over dead at the controls in the front cabin; I pushed him out of the way and steered the boat in the opposite direction back toward deeper water, then turned off the power. A guard caught up with me and grabbed me from behind, after knocking him out with an elbow I raced through the halls in search of Noah. I found him crouched over one of the deceased guards: he took the guard's gun and stuck it down the back of his pants, then recovered his ice pick and began stalking down the hallway.  
  
"Noah!" I yelled. He spun around and lashed at me with the ice pick, stopping it about a centimeter away from my throat.  
  
"Sydney, do you have any idea now close I came to killing you just now?!" He demanded, lowering the ice pick.  
  
"No! How close? Almost as close as that guard back there? Almost as close as Calder?" I asked. He didn't answer, and turned away from me. "Noah, stop!" I yelled after him.  
  
"I have a mission to complete." He said.  
  
"What mission?" I asked.  
  
"Just a mission, Syd, it's very important." He was blatantly avoiding the question. I choose that moment to drop my A-bomb on him, "You mean dismember Khasinau?" He stopped and faced me. I didn't miss the brief look of surprise that registered in his eyes. "Noah you cannot kill Khasinau," I continued forcefully, "He could possibly be the only link to helping me find my mother." "Sydney I told you we'd find your mother! We do not need the CIA to do it, we don't need Khasinau to do it. If your mother's out there we'll find her." He said.  
  
"Oh well I'm convinced!" I answered, my voice teeming with sarcasm, "Noah it isn't just about that, I am not going to let you just go off to kill someone in cold blood!"  
  
"I have to!" He yelled.  
  
"No you do not! Look you asked me to run away from SD-6 for you, well now I'm asking you.. Noah please walk away from this. You do not have to be The Snowman, just walk away." I was pleading with, him rather pathetically, but I didn't know what else to do. I had never suspected in anyway that Noah could be The Snowman so I had no idea how to handle it. "If I do not complete this mission K-Directorate will think I double crossed them!" Noah said, "You have no idea what it would mean to have an organization that powerful putting at hit out on my life." I wanted to laugh. On the contrary, he had no idea just now well I knew what that would mean. He turned and began to walk away: I grabbed him again. He whirled around and broke free from my grip. I tried getting him with a high kick, he intercepted it and twisted my ankle. I punched him squarely in the jaw to get him to let go of my ankle; he shoved me back and tried to get away. I was determined not to let him get away though so I went after him, and we grappled again with various kicks and punches. I managed to pin him on the ground. We struggled for a few seconds before he managed break one hand free, with it he grabbed the ice pick and thrust it towards me, leaving a long gash across my right breast and shoulder. I stumbled back in shock. He leapt up and said to me, "Stay out of this Sydney!" before racing out to the top deck. I pulled myself to my feet and, forcing myself to ignore the pain from the gash, ran after him. I caught up with him on the top deck and managed to get him over the head with a fire extinguisher. He went down, ice pick flying out of his hand to some unseen location. I got in one more kick before he was able to pull himself up, but he rolled away from the next. I got up and swing at me several times, I managed to dodge the first two punches but took the third right in the stomach. It threw me off just long enough for him to grab me and toss me against the railing on the side. His hands closed around my neck choking me as he leaned me farther and farther back over the railing, until my head was practically parallel with the edge of the deck. My feet began to slip out from under me, at any moment I was about to go tumbling overboard headfirst. I grabbed Noah in an attempt to re-steady myself; that was when I felt the gun.  
  
Seventy five percent of the time on missions you do not actually think, you just react. Your training hopefully teaches you the right way to react, but either way you react. This was one of those times. I pulled the gun out of Noah's belt, jammed it in his side, and pulled the trigger. I felt his knees give out first, his face showed only a blank expression. He slowly leaned forward and fell into the water below, I managed to grab the railing to avoid being taken over along with him. Before I could think I was grabbed again from behind. It was the same guy from earlier in the control room, and he obviously was none too happy about me knocking him out.  
  
"Fucking cunt!" He hissed in my ear. My elbow found his solar plexus, but he was ready for me. He twisted my arm hard behind me, nearly breaking it, before dragging me over to a stair well and throwing me down. I could tell he was more than ready to join me down at the bottom for more, but a voice yelling something in Russian stopped him. He turned and promptly went off leaving me where I was. The voice hadn't been loud enough for me to catch was said, but I recognized the sound of a motor boat starting up and I definitely recognized the beeping sound that followed it. I scurried to me feet and made a mad dash up the stairs, toward the side of the boat; making it just before the explosion went off. The blast hurled me through the air before I came to a stop by plunging into the water. 


	5. Chapter 5

Resisting the urge to panic and go strait to the surface, I circled around underwater until my eyes adjusted enough to be sure that I wasn't swimming up into a patch of fire. Once I found a clear area I kicked my way up, taking in huge gulps of air at the surface. I briefly saw the motor boat speeding toward the distance with four, maybe five men in it, one of them was Khasinau. I surveyed the debris from what remained of Khasinau's boat. There wasn't much, I nearly cheered out loud when I noticed the bright orange first-aid pack drifting by. I grabbed it and slung the strap over my shoulders. 'Maybe there is such a thing as good luck after all'  
I started swimming and soon came upon a piece of debris much more gruesome than a piece of wood or a deck chair……a body, and not just any body it was Noah's body. The nearest island was about five hundred yards away from where I ended up. Normally it wouldn't have been too difficult a swim for me, but it was quite choppy that day and pulling Noah along with one hand slowed me down considerably.

After what seemed like an eon I got close enough to the island that it was shallow enough to stand up, at which point I slung Noah over my shoulder military style and walked the rest of the way toward the beach. Once I got there I laid Noah down, knelt beside him, and checked his vital signs. No breathing, no pulse. I tipped his head back and did mouth to mouth in time with chest compressions until he finally started coughing, spat some water up, and breathed raggedly.  
I sighed with relief. Even though he hadn't come to he was alive…….though that wouldn't last long. Suddenly my head started spinning, I reached over into the emergency pack at my side with shaking hands. I rummaged through it, and found what I had been hoping for. A waterproof radio that would send an automatic distress signal. It was all I could do to flip the switch to "on" before I my body gave out. I knew that I should try to stay conscious, but my eyes felt like they were made of bricks so I fell face down in the sand and went to sleep.

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ

The noise cut through my sleep like a knife. I groaned, planning to go in search of the annoyance. However, I found that to be much easier said than done, my body was rife with exhaustion. It was all I could do to even open my eyes, once I did the sun blinded me. I quickly closed them again. Some how I got up the energy to move my head just enough so that the sun wasn't directly in my face.

'A beach

A small raft

Men wading towards me, they're carrying something, what is it called again?

I can't remember.

A bigger boat farther away. What's that's it says on the side?………Coast Guard.

None of this makes sense…….I don't care.'

These were my last thoughts before I drifted off again.

Funafuti, Tuvalu

I sighed and wished, for the millionth time, that I could beat up the ER doctor. First he ruined my favorite jeans by cutting them off even though I was awake at the time and asked him not to. Then the sadistic son of a bitch decided that I should be x-rayed before giving me any pain killer, but the x-ray room was occupied so I was left out in the hallway with a splitting headache and a newborn crying in the next room. Finally, when I refused to tell him how Noah was shot he wouldn't let me out of his sight. It took me almost half an hour to persuade him to give me five minutes alone at the pay phone to make a call.

The American Embassy knew about our situation, thanks to my oh so helpful doctor informing them for me. Meaning that very soon it would be all over the evening news. I could see it could just see it. Two Americans with no passports or identification found on some little speck island, one with a gun shot wound and the other with no explanation for how they got there. The only problem was I didn't know whom to call. After all if Sloane found out about this he would have Noah executed, which in spite of everything I did not want to see happen. Besides that the CIA would not be to happy about me handing The Snowman, Noah, over to SD-6.

In truth I knew what my only real option was here. The only one I was comfortable at all with at least. It would require me swallowing an enormous amount of pride, but I knew I had to do it. I sighed again and picked the phone up off the receiver.


	6. Chapter 6 Noah POV

I've had much more than my fair share of injuries, so naturally I've become accustomed to hospital rooms. I swear I practically sensed that I was in one before I even opened my eyes. Sure enough…..sterile air, cream colored walls, and florescent lighting. It could be nothing other than a hospital. I didn't move very much at first because my entire body felt like dead weight. I knew, yet again from experience, that it was a side effect of anesthetic. 'Heart monitor, saline drip on one IV, package of donor blood on the other. What ever happened this time must have been bad,' I thought to myself, the suddenly realized that I was not alone. There was some man pacing around in front of my bed. I had no idea who he was, and he didn't seem to notice that I was even in the room.  
"No sir, no police have been contacted, but the hospital staff is getting very suspicious. We need the extradition as soon as possible," He said into his cell phone  
'Extradition?'

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in an annoyed manner before continuing the conversation, "Yes sir, I'm in Tuvalu. (pause) I know that it's highly irregular but- (pause) Sir, Agent Bristow called saying that she was injured and asked for my help! So in response to your question, yes, I did feel the situation was critical enough to warrant immediate action. (pause) Actually her cover was in greater danger before I came down, not after. (pause) Yes I'll hold."

'What in the hell? Agent Bristow? Is this guy new at SD-6 maybe?'

While shuffling around impatiently, he happened to glance my way. I could tell that he had now noticed I was awake. He stared at me for a few seconds. I wasn't really sure if I should say something since I had no idea what was going on, and I kind of got from his expression that he would gladly see me die a thousand brutal deaths.  
"Excuse me, what was that again sir?" He said, his attention back to his cell phone, "Two hours? (pause) Yes sir that's plenty of time."

He ended the conversation, put the cell phone back in his jacket pocket, and left the room, without looking at me again.

'Well aren't I Mr. Popular?' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and attempted to sit up, almost instantly a surge of white-hot pain seared through my abdomen. Since sitting up was apparently out I laid back and set my mind to recounting the events that brought me here.

Even back in L.A. as I was trying to convince Sydney to come to Tuvalu I sort of figured that she wouldn't. I went to the airport that night just on the off chance. She stepped of the plane looking like a complete goddess. I was so happy that she was even there, I could hardly keep my hands off her.

I got the call early the next morning. I knew that Khasinau was going through Funafuti en route to somewhere in the East China Sea. It was all planned out, but it wasn't supposed to happen until next week. Therefore I was quite surprised when K-Directorate informed me that he had arrived early. I left Sydney at the apartment, and hurried down to the marina where his boat was docked. Hoping that I could get this done quickly; no such luck, Khasinau was already gone. I knew it was pointless to go searching for him he could come back while I was gone and I would loose him. I felt like such an ass calling Sydney to tell her that I wouldn't be back until the next day. After all I begged her to come then once she did I went off and told her I wouldn't be there the first day, but when you've got no choice, you've got no choice.

I managed to get past the guards without any problems and secured a place to hide on board. I decided on a storage closet, inconspicuous and less likely to be locked when they started moving again. This week was starting off well instead of spending it with Sydney I spent the day standing in a closet, sweltering under five pounds of black clothing with a mop handle jammed between my shoulder blades. It was four more hours before the boat starting up told me that Khasinau was back. I decided to wait until we had sailed farther out into open sea that way there was less chance of Khasinau escaping.

When I finally decided to make my move I crept out and took care of any guards that happened to be in sight as quietly as I could. Word spread fast though because bullets were flying by my head within minutes. I eventually resorted to going from room to room in search of Khasinau, killing any guards I bumped into along the way. I didn't even notice there was another person in the other room until they hit me over the head. I kicked their feet out from under them and they tumbled over me, tearing my mask off along the way. When I looked up I saw her lying there looking just as surprised to see me as I was to see her.

When the ship started running aground she took off down the hall to stop it. I did not like this at all, but I knew that she could take care of herself if she needed to. Besides I had to focus on the mission right away, I could worry about Sydney later. I recovered my bearings and my weapons, but she found me first and was asking…..no begging me not to kill Khasinau.

"Walk away" she said. Little did she know that was exactly why I took the job in the first place. K-Directorate was being very generous; if I pulled it off I'd be set for life. I'd finally have my ticket out, out of SD-6, K-Directorate, everything. Unfortunately Sydney was just as determined to stop me from completing the mission, as I was to finishing it. As much as I hated it I ended up having to stab her, she hit my with a fire extinguisher, I leaned her over the edge of the boat with my hands around her throat, and then……………she shot me. That's my last coherent memory before waking up in this hospital.

A doctor came in and started checking my eyes, heart rate, blood pressure etc. "Are you having any dizziness, nausea, or trouble swallowing?" He asked.

"No." I managed to rasp out.  
"Deep breathes please," He said, putting the stethoscope on my side. I breathed as deeply as I could without moving the muscles in my stomach too much.

"Thank you Mr. Hicks," He said, making a note on his chart as he walked out of the room.

'Great! Yet again left alone with no explanation what so ever.' Suddenly I heard footsteps in the doorway, Sydney was standing there. She slowly approached my bedside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked uncertainly.

"I've been better." I said. She nodded awkwardly, but made to reply. The tension in the room was almost too much to bear.

"Listen Syd-" I began, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Look…….." She paused for a moment, "there's really nothing that can be said, but I would like to know why?"

"I had my reasons" I answered.

"You killed people, Noah." She said in a voice that left no room for argument, "You betrayed your country-"

"No more so than you!" I interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Sydney SD-6 is not part of the CIA its part of the Alliance of Twelve. All lower lever agents have been lied to, that's why I tried to get away." I explained.

I expected her to be socked, but her face betrayed no emotion. Finally she gave a sad smile, "I know."

"You know?!?!" I could not believe that, there was no way that Sydney would work for Sloane knowing that she had been lied to. Suddenly all the pieces fall into place why she was so hesitant to run away from SD-6, the phone conversation I overheard a few minutes ago, how she know the specifics of my mission for K-Directorate.

"You're a double agent." I said. She slowly nodded. I never imagined Sydney as the type for a double agent. I suppose that's rather foolish of me, or sexist, or both. "Please don't take it personally. My choices were my own." I said.

"I do take it personally, Noah. You lied to me, you nearly killed me, I almost ended up being responsible for your death, and then on top of all that I had call my CIA handler and ask him to help me save your life." She said bitterly. I could tell from her tone that she was resentful, and I dare say embarrassed. Obviously this guy meant a little bit more to her than just a CIA handler. Suddenly the glare he sent me made a lot more sense.

"I know may be inclined not to believe me, but I really do understand. I know that deep down you're not bad person. Although regardless of how what your motive may have been it still does not change your actions, but I do not hate you for it." She said, then gave me a regretful look, "I have to go."

I watched her walk away, then laid back defeated. Her message rang loud and clear. 'What you did was wrong, not matter how you justify it'. She was right of course……..and I knew it.

**I ultimately decided that having Noah die at Sydney's hand was not a good idea, because when she did kill him she was too consumed by her own guilt to really see the big picture. Notice that in The Solution she was still defending him even after knowing he was The Snowman. Although I wanted to convey that Syd and Noah would have killed each other if forced to. One more chapter to go after this. Please review people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los Angeles

I circled the block to check for tails and reminded myself yet again to rent a movie on the way home since that was the excuse I gave Francie after the "Joey's Pizza" call. I may have seemed like the epitome of confidence when I left Noah's hospital room, but right now that could not be farther from the truth. I said what I wanted to say to Noah, but I still feel like I've lost part of myself along with him. It felt the same way when he left five years ago. Then, just like now I wasn't even sure I wanted to see him again, but somehow just couldn't accept that I wouldn't. I know that sounds completely pathetic, but Noah always could get under my skin. I recalled the mission in Arkhangelsk when forgot my Texas accent. That was one of the dumbest mistakes I'd ever made, and then he had to cover up for it. I was mortified! He was also probably my worst break up ever, even before the whole Snowman fiasco. After that it was pretty much academic. 'If there's anything worse than almost killing each other I don't even what to hear about it.' I thought to myself.  
I finally decided that I was going to have to get to the warehouse eventually. Yet another reason confidant was the last thing I felt at that moment. This would be the first meeting with Vaughn since getting back from Tuvalu. I knew it would be awkward for me. I remember making the call in the hospital. I slowly punched each number, and held the phone to my ear as it rang.  
"Vaughn," He finally answered.  
"Hey Vaughn, it's Sydney," I said.  
"Syd? Is everything okay?" He asked, I could hear the concern in his voice at my contacting him.  
"Well umm......actually I'm in Tuvalu" I said.  
"Tuvalu? What on a mission? Why weren't we informed about this?" He asked.  
"No, no I'm not on a mission. I, I'm here because......" I couldn't seem to get the words out. 'Just get it over with Syd! It'll all be part of the official report anyway!' I screamed inside my head, ".....because Noah invited me."  
Complete silence followed. I strained my ears hoping to hear some signs of life at the other end: a dial tone, someone saying something in the background, him breathing, anything! Finally a response came.   
"Yeah?" He asked, it was safely nonspecific, but encouraged me to elaborate. I could tell he was wondering why in the hell I felt the urge to tell him that!  
"And I ran into Khasinau," I explained.  
"In Tuvalu?!" He exclaimed, obviously as surprised by that as I was.  
"Yes. His guards captured me, but I managed to escape when they were distracted by the Snowman," I said, " I caught the Snowman. It's Noah."  
"Wait, wait, wait. Noah was...........The Snowman?" Vaughn asked.  
"Yeah, Khasinau got away. Noah and I were rescued by the Australian Coast Guard. We're in the hospital in Funafuti now," I said, and waited for his response. The silence this time lasted even longer than before, it was unbearable. I wanted to scream at him to say something. Finally I could stand it no longer.   
"Vaughn?" I asked, and hoped my voice didn't sound as weak to him as it did to me. That seemed to snap him out of it.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered. The doctor came and sent me back to my room after that. I wasn't exactly sure if he meant to send someone or actually come down himself. I got my answer the next morning when he showed up at the hospital. From there he flashed his CIA credentials to get Dr. Annoying off my back, called the American Embassy to stop their investigation, even had my luggage brought over from Noah's apartment, and volunteered to guard Noah by himself so that I could rest. My knight in shining Armani.   
I parked my SUV and stepped inside the warehouse.   
"How are you doing?" He asked first.  
"Well..........the injuries seem to be healing just fine, so I guess you could say I'm okay." I said.  
"But?" He said. I should have known he wouldn't just accept that answer.  
"Khasinau got away." I said.  
"That's okay though. The CIA is still working on it, we'll find him eventually," he assured me.  
"I know," I said, "It's not just that though. I just feel so.......stupid. Like I should have known."  
"Sydney you had no way of knowing-" I cut him off.   
"Did I really not? I mean first off he told me that somehow he put away money in these secret bank accounts but didn't mention how! As if that wasn't enough to set off some alarm bells, Dixon had never trusted him, Dad was suspicious of him, hell even Sloane was suspicious of him! I feel like the clues were right there under my nose, I was just too stubborn to see them!" He looked down at the floor then back up at me, I continued on before he could get a chance to speak, "Plus, I can understand why Noah did what he did......much better than I'd like to. It could have been me in his position."  
"No it couldn't-" He began forcefully, I interrupted again.  
"It could! If I got to the point where I was desperate for away out, would I do something that drastic? Maybe." I said.  
"I don't think you would," He said gently, "After knowing you these past few months I've seen how you are. No matter how desperate you felt you couldn't really go that far, because you're strong-"  
"I'm not strong." I protested feeling tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Yes you are Syd! Even when you don't feel strong you are, and you have good heart. So even if it got you out you wouldn't be able to live with it. That's why you saved Hicks, because you know that it wouldn't be real justice if you killed him, because that's not the kind of person you are. " He said.  
"Thank you," I slowly said. We simply sat there quietly not knowing what to say to each other for a while. I was the one who eventually broke the silence.  
"Well I should be getting home, Francie's probably worried." I said, he nodded and got up to open the fence for me. I started to walk out but stopped as I passed and turned to face him.   
"Vaughn umm, when I went to Tuvalu with Noah..........." he shifted around uncomfortably at that, "......it was to tell him goodbye." I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted him to know that. He stared at me for a moment. His eyes were swimming with emotion, I knew mine were too. Without breaking eye contact he reached up and softly stroked my arm. The touch was reassuring and feather light, almost imperceptible.  
"Goodnight, Syd" He said.  
"Goodnight," I answered back, and slowly continued out of the warehouse. When I got in the car and pulled away I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I drove away on auto pilot, and I sat out in the parking lot staring into Blockbuster for a good fifteen minutes. My mind was a million miles away. Drifting over many things my past, my mother, Noah and how the knowledge that he would have to be put behind me once and for all didn't seem quite so difficult anymore, and a certain CIA agent who looked better in a in a dress suit and gun holster than should be legal. I smiled and got out of the car to head inside.   
Maybe the future didn't look quite so dim after all.  


The end

**Okay was that like incredibly sappy? Hmm, anywayz sorry if I screwed up on the ending for you. I couldn't resist the knight in shining Armani line. It reminds me of his role in The Mists of Avalon, which is one of favorite books.**


End file.
